Sleipnir
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: A misunderstanding between him and his boyfriend leads to Sam meeting a horse with eight legs.  Sabriel GabrielXSam


All Sam could do was stare.

An eight-legged horse. Seriously, a freaking _eight-legged_ horse. And it was right there in front of him, all left hooves scratching the ground as its black hide shivered with undulating muscle. Its long neck curved back and forth, its shoulder, higher than Sam's head, quivering with unleashed power. Its tail swished and slapped against its flank, and the creature was so included in motion, it was like it wasn't standing still at all.

"Why did I have to see this?" he croaked at long last, turning to look at Gabriel with wide brown eyes.

His boyfriend grinned. "You're the one who wanted to 'get to know the family'."

"Y-yeah, but I meant _you_ get along with… wait, what does _that_ have to do with meeting the family?"

"Sammy, don't you _know_?"

"Know what?"

Gabriel slid past him to cast his arms around the beast's broad throat, grinning into its fur. The horse neighed and tucked its nose into Gabriel's belly. "This is my baby, my little Sleipnir."

"_Sleipnir_?"

"Yes, my first child by Svadilfari. You would have liked him, Sammy, he was a big, _big_ stallion." Gabriel's lips curled into a reminiscing grin. "Hhhmmmm…"

Sam gave him his best bitchface, one that all but said 'okay, I'm jealous now'.

"Oh, don't worry, Sammy. You're so much better than that old hide. _You_ like to cuddle afterwards."

The horse, Sleipnir, gave a small whinny of distress, ears flat to its – his – skull.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry you had to hear that. What your daddy and I had, it was _good_… but now it's gone and, looky! This is Sammy, your new daddy… mommy… parental figure!"

Sam's eyes bugged out of his skull as the horse lifted its – _his_ – head to scrutinize him. "Uh… Hi, Sl-Sleipnir. I'm Sam Winchester." He extended a hand and then retracted it, realizing that the horse didn't really have a hand he could shake. But there were plenty of hooves.

Sleipnir snorted and bobbed its head – his head, _his_ head – before kicking his last two pairs of hind legs irately.

Gabriel tapped his son's back softly, a warning in his honey eyes. "Hey now, give him a chance. You'll like him. Heck, you can even bring your boyfriend along and we'll all have a grand time!"

Sam jerked. "Boyfriend?"

"Odin. I remember the day I handed you off to him," he sobbed into Sleipnir's mane, "and he looked at you like a perv and he said _"I shall name you Bestiality"_ – do you remember that? I just barely saved you in time from an eternity of sexual innuendos!"

"_Odin_?" Like the _god_, Odin? The father of gods and kings and Thor, _that_ Odin?

"You're sounding an awful lot like a parrot today." He grinned. "_Craw, craw, Sammy want a dick, Sammy want a dick?"_ he crooned as a variation of Polly.

Sleipnir whinnied something that sounded awfully like a laugh.

There were so many things he wanted to say and he was too tongue-twisted to get a single thing out.

"Y'know, Sammy, we can have our own kid… You can experience the joys of motherhood if you want." He slithered from Sleipnir to Sam and his hands were on Sam's ass, palming him. "We can play house! You'll be the housewife and I'll be your daddy." He grinned. "I mean, _the_ daddy."

"W-what about Sleipnir?"

"Oh, he'll make a wonderful big brother! Won't you, sweetie?" Gabriel nibbled on his earlobe, something he shouldn't have been able to reach with Sam standing ramrod stiff. Then again, he was both a demigod and an angel, so gaining a few inches couldn't be that hard for him. "And you, my little Sammykins, you'll make a wonderful mother."

And as far as meeting the family went…

Theirs was still getting bigger.

_Author's Note: Once upon a time, a place named Asgard was in the making. However, the outer wall needed building in a smallest amount of time possible and there was no one to do it – no one except a single giant who offered to finish it for the hand of Freya in marriage. Loki came forth and said to let the giant do it – after all, in the time required to finish the wall, the giant alone would never be done and so would never gain Freya. However, the giant wasn't alone. He was with a humongous stallion named Svadilfari and they were quickly getting the job done. To slow their progress, Loki transformed into a mare and seduced Svadilfari, distracting him from work. As a result, the giant could not finish his work on time and did not get Freya, but Loki did end up very much pregnant with Svadilfari's foal. _


End file.
